elopriafandomcom-20200213-history
Transportation in Unova
Unova is internationally known for providing major advancements and innovations in transportation. It is also the country with the most modes of transportation and the only country to offer free public transportation. Road Transportation 'Automobile' The automobile is the main from of transportation for the average citizen living outside a city’s central business district. Unova has a large intricate network of roads connecting suburbs and cities. The car is usually the only mode of transportation in rural areas and cities. Only about 90% of Unovians have access to a car, however 99.9% of Unovians have access to sufficient public transportation. Larger cities have higher proportions of people without cars. This is because of the high rates of public transportation availability. There are several systems of roadways in Unova. The largest system is the Unova Highway System a network of ground highways throughout Unova. They are present in 80% of Unova's Cities and are in all ciites over 500,000. There are few standards regulated by the federal government, such as the restriction of traffic lights and stopping points on all roadways. Other standards are regulated by provincial regulation, such as speed limits and road sign usage. Certain sections of certain highways are also combined with the Unova Elevated Highway system. The second largest system is the Unova Cityway System. It is a system of roads that lay within cities and outerlying suburbs. It has similar regulations to the UHS, with the exception of speed limits being defined by each city. Most cityways in major ciites have at least 4 lanes to accomodate large volumes of traffic. Though they are confined to ciites, many connect to the Unova Roadway System, which is a road system concentrated in rural areas of Unova. The URS has the most differences in road size, with some being only 1 lane, and some being up to 5 in rural areas with many cities, especially outside large cities. Other than the major road systems, cities and rural areas are connected with small roads and minor highways. Elevated Car Considered the greatest advancement in modern transportation, the elevated car is a car that has the ability to levitate and travel through the air. Developed using fusion engines on the bottom and back end of the car, the elevated car can travel in any direction, and can travel speeds up to 80 mph. Before commercially available, the Unova Transportation Ministry enacted a law that prevented any Elevated car from going above 80 mph for safety purpose. Today 99% of cities over 500,000 people have elevated roadways throughout their central business districts and many cities have elevated rails have them throughout their suburban and even rural areas. In the more populated regions of Unova, cities are interconnected with elevated roads. Though given the name “Elevated Roads”, there is actually no physical makeup of the roads. All elevated roads have electronic signals that elevated cars interpret as lanes, road signs, barriers etc. Instead of flat lanes, there are “cubes” that are arranged in a block that forms the roadway. Cars can only change cubes when there a cube is the color green, indicating that there are no cars in close proximity. Since drivers cannot see all around them, cars communicate with each other and tell the drivers who is around them. Cube lanes are illuminated green well in front of the driver so they can see all the cubes around them. There are certain cube lanes that are marked with forward arrows to allow the driver to descend onto ground roads. The Unova Elevated Road is the main network that operates the elevated car. The ER is found mainly in large cities and most are contained only within the city. Speed limits are set by the city, but other regulations such as lane changes and merging rules are set by provinces. In large cities, elevated roads have frequent connections with ground roads. A special lane marked the Green Lane is designated as the lane that will drop the car down to the ground level and vice versa. Some elevated roads turn into highways that connect cities with over 10 million people. These establish the Unova Elevated Highway. They run on a similar set of regulations, but are all regulated by the provinces. Most elevated highways run adjacent to a ground highway in the UHS. Every 10 million city is served by the UEH with the exception of Entei, Brigala, and Uxie, though plans for service are being implimented for the future. 'Hyperspeed Railway' The Hyperspeed Roadway is the fastest form of road transportation in Unova. It is a system of interconnected tunnels and roadways that connect large cities of over 10,000,000 people. Cars traveling on the Hyperspeed Roadway travel at extreme rates of speed; up to 300 mph. However, only certain cars equipped with Hyperspeed Travel can use the Roadway. In cities, most Roadways are in tunnels underground, but will often go above ground in rural areas. Many hyperspeed roadways run adjacent to ground highways and often contain connection points. Hyperspeed Roadways operate similarly to regular roadway systems. They are comprised of a series of lanes that emit electromagnetic pulses to control and navigate each vehicle. Due to the high rates of speed, every vehicle that travels on it is required to be driven through the pulses emitted by the lanes and not through the human driver. Each direction is in a separate tunnel to avoid collision issues. Though collisions are extremely rare, in the event of a collision, the surrounding traffic within 5 miles is slowed to a stop automatically. 'Unova Bus System' The only transportation system owned and maintained by AirTech (though still controlled by the UTA) is the Unova Bus System. This system replaced the previous bus system so that a free form of transportation could be provided to Unova citizens. It is a series of automated buses that operate in all cities and areas of Unova. Upon its first initial creation, a law was passed that required all citizens have access to at least one mode of transportation other than the automobile in a 1 mile radius. Each bus has the ability to use ground roads, elevated road, and Hyperspeed Roadway. 'Taxi' The taxi is the only mode of transportation in Unova that is privately owned, though all its companies have a partnership with AirTech. Taxi companies have a combination of driverless and driver cars that operate in both large and small cities. Many companies also have a system that allows a customer to hail a cab using their smart phone and for that cab to arrive in a matter of minutes due to a large number of taxi storage garages across Unova. Some companies developed a car pool system, which uses a computer to match up citizens traveling the same route at the same time so that they can use the same taxi. Rail Transportation 'Unova Magnet Train' The Magnet Train is a system of trains that operate on a electromagnetic track that propels the train forward. Most medium to large cities in Unova use the UMT. It is primarily used for travel in between cities, though several large cities have multiple stations in each city. It is also the cheapest mode of transportation for intra-city travel. 'Unova Elevated Rail' The Unova Elevated Rail is the primary mode of public transportation for large cities. It operates on a system similar to the Unova Elevated Road and has no physical track. Most large cities have over 100 stations for the UER, with Unova City having 215. Though the ER doesn’t extend to suburban areas, it does connect with the Unova Ground Rail at certain stations. 'Unova Ground Rail' The UGA operates in mainly suburban areas of large cities, and all areas of medium to small cities. However, in several large cities with many skytowers, the UGA sometimes operates on the ground level of the skytowers. It connects with several large city UEA routes to provide a fuller and complete network of rails throughout all city areas. Unova Subway System